


Tease

by Mustapha



Category: 70s - Fandom, Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Froger - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, Queen band, Rock bands - Fandom, Ships - Fandom, bands - Fandom, roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Arguments, Bands, Bisexuality, Concerts, Crushes, Drinking, Emotions, Friendship, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Hurt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Music, Period Typical Homophobia, Regret, Rock Bands, Roommates, Sadness, Secrets, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Young Love, bandmates, break ups, relationships, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustapha/pseuds/Mustapha
Summary: This story begins in August 1973, one month after the release of Queen’s first album. Roger and Freddie are roommates and Freddie has been dating Mary Austin since 1969. Roger’s currently single but of course has always been a ladies man. Roger and Freddie are best friends, but will this Summer get-together at their flat change that to something more? Or maybe even less?
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Freddie Mercury/Mary Austin, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. I Liked It

The slightest warm breeze through open windows seemed to be doing nothing for Freddie and Roger’s tiny, non-air conditioned flat in the middle of August. The crowd of drunk friends in the living room wasn’t helping either, they knew, but God they had to distract themselves somehow. Business at the Kensington Market had been slow this summer and although Queen had finally released their first studio album, the fame and success was coming nowhere near as quickly as they had hoped. So, alcohol.  
All of Queen were there of course, with their respective girlfriends: Chrissie, Veronica, and Mary. Roger had been on and off with a few girls, but nothing serious. If he was being honest with himself he kind of wished there were no girlfriends there at all tonight.. especially not Mary. She was sweet, of course, she was fine, but for the last 4 years she’d been attached to Freddie’s hip and that only seemed to get more annoying when Freddie moved in with him. Oh well.  
“Where’s my champagne?” Freddie laughed as he drunkenly stumbled behind Mary in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her shoulders with his hands lightly resting on her breasts. Roger was right beside them talking to Brian, and he tried his best not to roll his eyes.  
Mary giggled nervously and turned around to face Freddie, slipping his hands off of her. Even when she drank she was a shy girl, and although she admired it, she couldn’t bring herself to be a quarter as outrageous as Freddie.  
He could tell by the look in Mary’s eye that he was being perhaps a bit “too much” and he forcefully tried to lower his voice, which just came out as a loud whisper. “I’m sorry! I’m embarrassing you.” Freddie whispered through laughter as he leaned in close to Mary’s face and she rolled her eyes.  
“I’m gonna go get some air...” Roger left his conversation with Brian suddenly and pushed through the kitchen, bumping Freddie’s arm on the way out. Not that he noticed.  
Brian looked confused and almost went to follow, but damn it, he was drunk too and not very focused on anything. He tossed another chip in his mouth and went off to find new company.

——

God, was it even possible that it was warmer outside than it was in that tightly packed oven they called an apartment?? Or maybe it was just his annoyance that had brought the heat to his rosy cheeks.  
Roger pulled out a cigarette and let out a long sigh as he exhaled, not really knowing why he was feeling this way. They were having a party for God’s sake- he always used to love parties and now it just seemed to agitate him. Of course they didn’t have much money, but life had been actually going pretty good lately.  
He had an album for crying out loud! Girls were all over him, even more than usual, and yet he didn’t even seem to want the attention. He’d been living with Freddie for two years now and he loved it, he always had. Freddie’s his best friend but lately things have just felt different. For a while now, they have. Maybe it was Mary or maybe it was just being around each other so much. He sat on the front steps for a while longer, trying his best to change his mood around, for the sake of everyone inside and for his own sanity. ‘It’s okay... you love all of these people, stop being so annoyed by them,’ he told himself as he stomped out his cigarette and walked back inside.

——

As he came through the door Roger spotted Mary and the girls chatting on the couch, and Freddie was still in the kitchen fiddling around with a wine opener. He smiled slightly, relieved that the gooey romance was over for now, and he walked to the fridge beside Freddie to get a beer.  
“You need help there?” Roger chuckled at Freddie’s sorry attempt at opening the bottle.  
Freddie looked up, his reaction delayed. “Shut up.”  
Roger smiled as he pushed Freddie aside and began opening the wine, when he noticed another empty wine bottle on the counter to the side. “We playing spin the bottle?”  
“Oh are we in university now?” Freddie joked as he gratefully took the opened bottle from Roger.  
Roger had just been teasing anyway and was about to speak when Chrissie came up behind them, “Spin the bottle? I love spin the bottle!”  
Freddie shrugged, sipping his wine. “Anything for you darling.” He turned to Roger, nodding to the empty bottle, “come on.”  
Well, I guess they’re playing spin the bottle then. 

——

The three walked into the living room as a tipsy Chrissy informed the rest of the party that they were indeed playing spin the bottle and it was met with mixed reviews, though mostly enthusiastic.  
Most people were gathered in the living room anyway so Roger just slid the table over a bit and made room for the bottle on the floor. John was already asleep on the couch, in a very funny position, with an amused Veronica on his arm.  
“Did you drug the man?” Freddie nodded to Veronica and they couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Ok, ok! Me first!” Chrissy seemed very excited to play and Brian watched her from the other side of the room with a smile.  
As her spin began to slow down Brian quickly remembered that the whole point of this game was kissing people at random, and that meant someone would be kissing his girlfriend.  
With that, it landed on Freddie. Brian’s eyes widened a bit and Chrissy giggled, inching closer to Freddie without hesitation.  
“Come here, lovely!” Freddie was too drunk to be worried with what Brian thought of the playful kiss, or his own girlfriend for that matter, who was sitting right next to him.  
It was just a peck at first but then their friend Kenny reminded them that the kisses had to be at least 10 seconds. Freddie grabbed the back of her head as their lips crashed and the room counted down. “4...3..2..1!” There was applause and a few whistles, but when Freddie sat back again he noticed his girlfriends disapproving expression.  
“Hey..” Freddie kissed Mary quickly on the lips. “..don’t be jealous. You’re still my favorite.”  
She wanted to be more angry but knew it was just a game. Plus she had to admit, it felt good being Freddie’s favorite.  
Freddie leaned up again, knowing it was his turn and he threw the bottle a little off center with his very alcohol-fueled spin.  
It landed on John and the room erupted with laughter as Freddie actually stood up and walked over to the passed out man.  
Without hesitation, Freddie bent over, grabbed John’s face, and kissed him hard. After a couple of seconds John jumped and opened his eyes a little.  
“Hey there.” Freddie charmingly released the poor sleepy man and looked at him before sitting back down.  
The shock and confusion on his face was priceless, and everyone laughed til they cried. 

After a half an hour or so of playing, everyone decided that this would be their last spin. It was Roger’s turn. He had gotten progressively more drunk and had already kissed a couple of people.. maybe Veronica? Or her friend? Anyhow, at this point he really didn’t care who he’d have to kiss and he wouldn’t be intimidated by the circle cheering him on and saying, “No pressure.” Roger leaned over and spun the bottle quickly, carelessly, and barely even watched it as he took another sip of his beer. He only looked up when he heard gasps and “oooooh’s” from the circle. He lowered his head and saw the bottle pointing exactly across from him... Freddie.  
Freddie swallowed his bite of the strawberry he had gotten from the fridge and his eyes widened a bit, but not with fear. It looked more like excitement. Probably just his drunk mind thinking it would be funny.  
Roger rolled his eyes, not looking very eager, but on the inside he was actually quite curious.  
“Don’t look so afraid dear, I’m a great kisser.” Freddie looked at him cheekily and waited for Roger to walk over to him, but when he didn’t he just did it himself.  
Roger’s heart was beating quickly as Freddie stood up in front of him and knelt down on the floor next to him. His hands were on the floor to keep himself up as he leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his soft lips against his roommate’s. The feeling was indescribable as Freddie bit down lightly on Roger’s bottom lip, he tasted like strawberries and champagne. Roger knew he had just been drinking wine, but it seemed as though Freddie would always taste like champagne. It was so suiting. Why was he even thinking like this? His best friend was kissing him and he was acting as though it was a girl. The feelings in his stomach definitely felt like it was a girl. He listened to the room counting down the numbers and it seemed as though they were counting too fast but also too slow. It was like he never wanted it to end, but also needed it to so he could stop feeling this way. Finally, after an eternity, the raven haired man pulled away and walked back to his seat, everyone laughing still. Roger could feel his cheeks turning pink and he laughed it off, walking to the fridge for another beer to take his mind off of it.  
The party went on and Roger laughed and talked to his guests, forgetting all of his negative feelings from before. What he had definitely not forgotten though, was that kiss. It was in his mind while he talked about the new record, it was in his mind as he took shots with Kenny and Dave, and it was absolutely in his mind every time he saw Freddie from the corner of his eye, watching the curves of his body as he talked theatrically with his hands. What the fuck was happening? He knew damn well what these feelings were and what they meant. He hadn’t felt this way a year ago... well, maybe it had happened gradually. He didn’t want it to be happening at all. Even if Freddie had enjoyed the kiss too, he has a girlfriend. A serious one at that. Roger wasn’t sure what to do with his feelings, but he knew there was no point in sharing them.  
A few hours later as the crowd was thinning out, Freddie sat beside Roger on the couch, his fingers touching Roger’s shoulder and his words slurring.  
“Why you ‘voiding me?” Freddie smirked.  
Of course Roger knew that he had been avoiding Freddie tonight, for good reason, but he was honestly surprised that Freddie had noticed.  
Roger pulled a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. “I’m not.”  
“You mad at me for kissing you?” Freddie leaned his head back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.  
“No..” Roger laughed nervously. “It was a game.” Although it definitely hadn’t felt like one.  
“Ok. Good.” With that, Freddie tiredly plopped his torso onto Roger’s lap.  
There were a few seconds of silence as Roger awkwardly tried to decide what to do with his hands, which had been on his lap. Freddie was a very touchy feely guy and had leaned on Roger many a time, but now it just felt... different.  
“I liked it.” Freddie mumbled with his eyes closed.  
Roger had settled on putting his hands at his sides. “...liked what?”  
“Kissing you.” Freddie stated matter of factly.  
Roger’s heart dropped and he tried not to smile hugely as he contemplated what to say. “I liked kissing you too..” he finally blurred out.  
A slight smile emerged on Freddie’s face and he sighed, closing his eyes again and smiling bigger. “You’re such a tease, you know that?”  
For a second Roger thought that Freddie may have honestly been too drunk to remember who he was talking to. Was he flirting? And how had he been a tease?  
“Um... I- why am I a tease?”  
Freddie laughed quietly, his head comfortably nestled in Roger’s lap. “Because you’re cute...and I had been wanting-“  
Just then Mary interrupted, laughing, “Aw look at how pathetic you look darling, let’s get you to bed!”  
Of course.  
Of course Mary would fucking do that, fucking now. He had been wanting to what?? What had Freddie been wanting to do?  
Well now the only thing he was going to do was Mary, when she went to “put him to bed”. He’s a grown man anyway, he didn’t need to be put to bed.  
God, Roger really wished that she’d either start paying rent or go sleep at her own damn house.  
Instead, the lovebirds went off to Freddie’s tiny bedroom as usual and Roger was left standing in the kitchen cleaning up pizza boxes and beer cans.  
How fabulous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the whole “spin the bottle” thing has been done a thousand times already and I’ve probably read it in other Froger fics and been inspired so I’m sorry if this seemed boring or overdone but I’m hoping to write a lot more to this story! My attention span isn’t the best so not sure how long I’ll continue this story but so far I’m enjoying it! I also don’t really have many plans for it yet so I can’t say where it’s going to go... definitely some mature themes at some point bc I’m a sucker for smut :) so I’ve rated this mature for now, but I’ll warn you when that happens. Thanks so much for reading and pls lmk if you have anything to say about it !


	2. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after, and we’ve got two hungover boys on our hands. Roger’s feelings are developing... but are they ridiculous?  
> I like the way this chapter came out a lot better than the first, so hope you like it too!

Ouch. Roger winced with pain as the uncomfortably warm sunlight rudely shot through the curtains and straight to his banging headache. Yup, that’s a hangover. He then realized that he was still sprawled out on the couch, as his room was close to Freddie’s and the walls were quite thin... apparently Freddie hadn’t been too drunk to get it up last night with Mary. As painful as it was, Roger grabbed the pillow he had brought in from his bed and headed back to his room.  
“Oh! Hi Roger.” Mary bumped into him in the hallway as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.  
Of course. Just his luck.  
“Hi Mary.” Roger escaped to his room as quickly as he could and shut the door behind him with a sigh.  
Last night had definitely been eventful, to say the least. He couldn’t help but wonder if those words Freddie said to him were actually meant the way they came across. Were they flirtatious? Cheeky? Maybe just the alcohol...  
In the few years they had known each other, Freddie and Roger had always been inseparable. They both loved to have fun, and they did nothing but laugh around each other. They worked together. They lived together. They were practically brothers. Is that gross? Anyway, Roger thought as he lie in his bed looking up at the ceiling, Freddie’s his best mate. He usually knows exactly what he’s thinking, but in the case of this weird new possible flirtation going on between them, he had no idea. He tried to think back to every intimate moment they’d had in the past, trying to decide if he had these feelings for Freddie back then too. Trying to think if Freddie had ever flirted before.  
He guessed that he had... but Freddie was a very flirty person in general. He called everyone darling or dear, and was very extravagant in all of the things he said. Roger didn’t think the occasional eyebrow raise or sexual innuendo from Freddie was anything especially reserved for him. Besides, Mary.  
Roger huffed, annoyed, as he remembered her once again.  
Mary.  
Freddie was madly in love, how could he forget? What, just because they drunkenly kissed during a stupid game and now Roger was beginning to have feelings, Freddie would just, what, forget about his four year relationship?? He knew that was ridiculous. He really wished it wasn’t. 

——

Roger tossed and turned for a couple more hours, desperately trying to sleep off his hangover, but also struggling to ignore the thoughts swimming around in his head.  
He was only officially woken when the phone rang loudly from the kitchen.  
“Ugh.” Roger ran his fingers through his hair as he got up and stumbled out of his bedroom.  
He picked up the phone, probably only one or two rings away from the call ending. “Hello.” The enthusiasm in his voice was nonexistent.  
“Roger! Are you still coming in?” Freddie’s sweet voice came from the speaker.  
Fuck. The market. Roger looked at the time and it was well over an hour past the usual time they’d go and open on a Monday. “Sorry Fred... uh.. I can head over in a bit.”  
“You better.” The older man spoke firmly but jokingly. “I’m lonely. And my head hurts.”  
Roger’s heart filled at the thought of Freddie being lonely and wanting his company. He chuckled. “Mine too. I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”  
“Yes darling, I told you we should’ve stuck with champagne.”  
Roger bursted out laughing. “Says the man who poured everyone a ‘parting shot’ of vodka.”  
There was silence for a few seconds as Freddie tried to think of his excuse. “Well... that was after we had already switched from champagne.”  
Both men giggled and Roger played with the string on his pajama pants. “Alright, let me get changed. See you soon.”  
“Ok bye.”  
Roger hung up the phone, smiling, and couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation as he rummaged through his drawers to find some presentable clothes.  
It was so smooth, so natural. Despite the permanent pit in his stomach when he thought about Freddie, talking to him was a completely different story. Freddie made everyone feel so comfortable, and apparently a weird romantic conversation with his friend wouldn’t change that. The drummer was quite relieved. He was really hoping that he wouldn’t wake up to silence or anger from Freddie over what happened. He knew there was nothing to be angry over, but still. Talking to Freddie just reminded Roger how much he enjoyed that, and how much he enjoyed him. Wow, these feelings really might be even worse than he had previously thought. 

——

About a half an hour later, with the train ride, Roger arrived at their stall at Kensington Market. It was a tiny place, but with tons of character. It was filled with Freddie. Freddie’s artwork, Freddie’s clothing, Freddie’s music. And of course Freddie himself. It was quite possibly his favorite place to be, and as much excitement as his career with Queen was bringing, he knew that he would miss working at the market with Freddie.  
Speaking of Freddie.  
“There you are, wanker.” The brown eyed man momentarily looked up from the very outrageous shoes he was trying on.  
Roger couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
They were women’s shoes, without a doubt. Purplish boots with a bit of a heel, straps on the sides and practically completely bejeweled with green gemstones.  
“Where on earth did you find those?” Roger set his bag down on the table before walking closer towards Freddie.  
He laughed, but you could tell in his eyes that he actually quite liked the shoes. “A woman outside was selling them half price and I knocked another two pounds off of that. They were practically given away to me, darling.”  
“If you say so.” Roger smiled and took a chug from the water bottle he had brought. His body was desperately craving hydration.  
Freddie was hanging up some shirts as he looked over at his coworker after a few seconds. “Take a breath,” he smirked. “You look like a camel.”  
Roger nearly choked on his water as it dripped down his chin with laughter. “Fuck you.” 

——

The next few hours were spent with laughter, a few sales, and a lot more water. The time flew by, though it always did when they were together.  
As Freddie locked up the door as they were leaving, he held the purple boots in his other hand.  
Roger only spotted them at the last second, as he turned back to grab his bag, and he bursted out laughing. They had already been in a laughing mood anyway, so it came out uncontrollably.  
“Freddie. What in God’s name do you think you’re doing with those?” Roger pointed to the tacky things. Or maybe they were high fashion? Who knows.  
As much as he tried to keep a straight face, Freddie’s laughter erupted as well. “They’re nice.”  
“They’re hideous!!” Roger held one up and looked at the bottom of it. “You know, we’re supposed to be selling things. Not buying ourselves little Halloween costumes.”  
The dark haired man gasped dramatically, a smirk still on his face. “Halloween? Halloween?!”  
Roger giggled, looking curiously at Freddie, waiting for what argument he’d possibly have for those ugly things.  
“Take it back.” Freddie was laughing as well, though trying his very best to seem intimidating. He got closer to Roger’s face. “Take it back. Tell me they’re nice.”  
Roger shook his head, suppressing laughter, and backed away a bit, though if he was honest he wanted to be even closer. The mood seemed intense as Freddie held onto Roger’s arms and got closer again. Their eyes meeting, not breaking contact. Or maybe that was just Roger’s mind playing games with him, hoping with all hope that this was proof that Freddie liked him back.  
“Please will you let me keep my shoes?” Freddie finally spoke, hanging onto Roger’s shirt jokingly. One shoe was in Freddie’s free hand and the other was in Roger’s.  
The smile on Roger’s face was unprecedentedly huge as he saw the joy those stupid shoes were bringing his friend. “Well, since you’re already calling them ‘my shoes’, I suppose you can.” He handed him “his” left shoe.  
Freddie jumped up and down like a child. “Yay! You’re the best.” Freddie jokingly kissed Roger on the cheek and now that unprecedentedly big smile was even bigger.  
He loved seeing him happy. He loved him in general. He loved him? Yes. He loves Freddie. It’s painfully obvious. The feelings overwhelmed Roger and in that moment, watching Freddie happily carrying his little shoes as they locked up and began walking to the station, Roger felt the need to say something. He knew he couldn’t say it. He positively couldn’t. But he had to say something.  
“Freddie?” Roger looked over at him, still examining the jewels as if he’d never seen something so fabulous in his whole life.  
He looked up briefly. “Hm?”  
“Can I um.. ask you something.. kind of ridiculous?” Roger swallowed hard, but he already had the momentum going. Maybe he could do it. He could bring up last night and it wouldn’t be weird. It could be great.  
Freddie smirked, “Always.”  
“Did you- um-“ God, he was choking. He couldn’t. Freddie looked up at him with big brown eyes and he choked. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and the disappointment sunk in as he spoke his words, “where did you plan on wearing those things anyway?”  
Ugh, such a coward. He was hoping Freddie couldn’t sense his awful awkwardness.  
“That is a ridiculous question, dear. I’ll wear them anywhere I damn please.” Freddie chuckled. “Maybe to your parents house next time we go.”  
The boys both laughed as Roger slapped Freddie on the arm. Still feeling at home with his best friend, though his mind wandered.  
What a ridiculous question was right. This entire situation was ridiculous. Absolutely, amazingly, ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within 12 hours, I know I’m crazy haha but I was bored and I really wanted to get into more of a groove with this story and extend on some relationships. I’ll definitely be writing more within the next few days so depending how it goes I might have a third chapter up sometime this week as well.  
> Also ok so I’m not 100% sure but I don’t think Freddie and Roger were still at Kensington market after they released Queen, but for the sake of the story they still are because they’re nowhere near rich or even middle class yet, and it’s also cute. Their first official tour started in March 1974, but I know they did gigs starting around September 73 too so the longer this story goes on of course I’ll try my best to be semi-accurate and I’ll have to incorporate some Queen stuff too! For now, I hope you’re enjoying these two fluffy, hungover boys as much as I am. Let me know what you think!  
> Also feel free to leave critiques or even prompts for what you’d like to see in the future! I love inspirations and tbh it would definitely help me extend on this story as much as possible.
> 
> (Btw I’m new to this site and I don’t know why it’s showing the ending Notes from the first chapter at the end of this chapter as well. Hopefully it’s just a glitch haha if not sorry, just ignore the second set of notes after this one!)


	3. Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of distance, it’s movie night, and some feelings may be revealed...

As Roger threw in some toast and added his milk and sugar (one and three sevenths) to his coffee, he smiled as he thought of a joke he heard that reminded him of Freddie. It was something about art students, and as he waited for the toast to pop up, he thought, why not?  
“Freddie.” Roger called as he walked down the hallway, knocking on his roommate’s door. When there was no answer, he creaked the door open a bit, peeking in and expecting him to be lazily asleep still. It was 10am, but that wasn’t all that rare for Freddie.  
To his surprise, though not shocking, Freddie was gone.   
A small frown appeared on the blonde’s round face as he turned back around towards the kitchen. He must’ve gone out with Mary, or maybe just to the shop. He hoped it was just to the shop.   
Roger got some things done around the house, and at dinner time he was still alone. It wasn’t something to worry about. Freddie would often go to Mary’s flat, maybe even his parents’, and forget to mention it. It was just unfortunate. 

——

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that Roger heard the clanging of keys outside the door. He smiled to himself as he quickly fixed his hair in the small mirror hanging on the wall. He didn’t know why he was suddenly trying to look good for his friend... though he actually did know why.   
“Hey blondie.” Freddie smirked at Roger, who was awkwardly just standing in the middle of the room.  
“Oh.” Roger tried and failed at seeming aloof. “Hey, Fred.” As though he hadn’t been impatiently waiting his arrival for the past 24hrs.   
It wasn’t more than another second before some strawberry blonde hair could be seen behind Freddie. She was here again.   
Mary walked through the door, clinging onto the back of Freddie’s short black blazer. Her smile small but genuine. “How are you, Roger?”   
“Good. Thanks.” Roger answered shortly, unable to bring himself to ask her the same. He just wanted to talk to his friend and now it was all messed up.  
Of course the three of them got on. It wasn’t long ago before these romantic feelings were realized, and back then it was kind of normal. Freddie and Roger would continue on talking and joking whether Mary was in the room or not. She’d be on the couch with them, and sometimes even join in. Now it just felt to Roger as though she shouldn’t even be there.   
Although his guard was now up and he was acting a bit awkward, Roger suddenly got a glimpse of the shoes Freddie was wearing and he bursted out laughing, doubling over and nearly falling onto the couch.   
“So you were serious?” Roger glanced at the very extravagant gemstones glued to Freddie’s feet.  
Freddie laughed but before he could speak Mary did.  
“They’re great, aren’t they?” She smiled.  
Ugh.   
It’s an inside joke, Mary. And no. No, they’re not great. He’s great. Freddie is great and he belongs to you.  
Roger could hear his own thoughts and knew they were rude and uncalled for... but God, he couldn’t help it.   
“...yeah.” The smile was quickly wiped from Roger’s face as he replied.   
Freddie’s smile slowly faded as well and he and Mary could both tell that something was up. They couldn’t imagine what.   
Freddie’s eyes followed Roger into his bedroom as he grabbed his coat. “Where are you going?”   
“For a walk.” After a few seconds Roger realized how his tone had come across as Freddie hadn’t said anything and was still looking at him suspiciously. “I’ve been cooped up in here all day. Just need some air.” Roger smiled slightly and tried to make it better.   
“Oh.. okay.” Freddie seemed a bit disappointed and Roger hated seeing his face that way, but he left nonetheless.

—— 

For the next hour or so Roger blew off some steam as he walked around the neighborhood. Trying to take deep breaths and stop being so angry and confused. He stumbled into a park and threw a few rocks into the pond before kicking the dirt and turning back around. The “steam” he was blowing off was quickly turning into plain old sweat, as it was August and Roger hadn’t thought of putting shorter pants on. He had no idea why he had grabbed a jacket.. guess it was a habit with England’s temperamental weather.   
As he got closer to the flat, the dread sank in again. He really hoped they wouldn’t be making out in the living room or doing some cute romantic thing together, like cooking dinner or painting. They were always doing things like that but now the thought of seeing it brought jealousy, running through Roger’s veins like blood. 

——

He slowly went to open the door and as he did, he heard the unmistakably camp overture medley from the opening title sequence of Some Like it Hot, Freddie’s favorite movie.   
Roger opened it further, quietly, to see Freddie alone, sprawled out on the couch. A glass of champagne on the table. It was a very Freddie scene. Roger couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself.   
He walked in further expecting Mary to be in the kitchen or something, but she wasn’t.   
“Hey.” Roger called and Freddie jumped, clearly not having expected him.   
“Look! It’s our favorite movie.” Freddie patted the couch beside him and Roger slowly walked over with a smile and threw his jacket over a chair.   
As Freddie lifted his feet so Roger could fit on the couch, he plopped them right back onto his lap once he did. “You stink.” Freddie laughed, looking at the hairs which met the nape of Roger’s neck, which were darker blonde with moisture.   
“Oh- yeah, I-“ Roger went to get up and take a well needed shower, but Freddie stopped him with a laugh.  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind it. Besides.. I’m comfortable now.”   
Roger looked at Freddie with nothing but love in his eyes as Freddie turned his face back to the screen.   
“Hey, where’d Mary go off to?” Roger remembered and tried not to seem rude about it.  
Freddie looked over. “Hm? Oh, went back to her parents’. Just for dinner, they had guests or something.”  
“Oh, ok.”   
Wow. Earlier Mary had probably just gone in quickly to drop Freddie off, and Roger had dramatically stormed off. Apparently he couldn’t even stand one minute of her anymore. What a baby. 

—— 

Approximately two hours later, the movie was coming to an end and the roomies were definitely a bit tipsy and not fully paying attention to it anymore. Roger had broke into the champagne as well and they now both lay lazily on each other- Freddie’s feet up on the back of the couch and Roger laying in the opposite direction, his legs bent and his feet sort of leaning near Freddie’s torso.   
Freddie giggled as the famous last line was spoken, ‘Well, nobody’s perfect!’  
“What a bloody wonderful film.” Freddie laughed as the end credits rolled and he took another sip of his champagne. When Roger didn’t say anything Freddie looked over at him again, “don’t you think?”   
Roger was a bit tipsy and his guard was down completely. He looked at Freddie with a smirk. “I actually never liked it.”   
The dark haired man laughed, “You’re lying”.   
Roger shook his head with a smile still on his face, though he wasn’t joking. “I sort of hate it, actually.”   
Both men bursted out laughing.   
“Then why do you watch it with me?! You’ve seen it twenty fucking times!” Freddie was dumbfounded, almost spitting out his champagne. It was one thing for Roger to not like this iconic masterpiece, but a whole other thing for him to watch it with him countless times if he hated it, never once mentioning said hatred. As Freddie thought, he estimated they had probably seen this film together more than any other.   
Roger gave a small grin, looking up at the ceiling and not really filtering his words. “Because you love it. I love watching you watch it.”   
Freddie let out a small laugh, more like air through his nose than a laugh. His jokey expression slowly shifted to serious when he looked up at Roger, still both lying down on opposite sides of the couch. Roger’s face looked very neutral, though it spoke a billion words to his best friend who knew him so well. Freddie could tell he was serious. Dead serious.   
That was one of the most romantic sounding things anyone had ever said to him, the more he played it back in his head. “I love watching you watch it.” Though it could just be something a very sweet friend would do, it seemed as though it was more than that. The way it was said.. the glisten in Roger’s eyes.. it was different.   
Freddie’s suspicions were confirmed when the man across from him sat up a little, slowly but deliberately shifting his hand over Freddie’s knee, eventually coming into contact with the other’s hand.   
Roger held him for a few seconds, not breaking eye contact, and Freddie didn’t pull away. He felt as though he probably should, but he didn’t. What was happening here?   
A few more seconds of silence followed, before Freddie finally broke it.   
“Well,” he released his hand and sat up. “how about some more champagne then?”   
He smiled, and brought both of their empty glasses into the kitchen.  
Roger smiled too. That wasn’t as bad as it could’ve gone. Sure, Freddie was avoiding it now, but there was something there. For those seconds it was... it was real. And mutual. And this time Roger knew it wasn’t his mind playing tricks. The way Freddie’s devastatingly beautiful brown eyes looked at him was indescribable and it felt amazing.   
God, he couldn’t wait to feel that way again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know these first chapters are coming quickly but I’ve decided to just post them as I finish them and not post on some sort of weekly schedule or something. I’d rather just have the story being told! Of course in the future if I’m busy or am writing a chapter slower than usual, I’ll possibly start posting with more of a break in between. Thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it!! I know that most of you are here for Froger not Frary, and believe me that’s my goal too. (Absolutely no hate on Mary btw, she was pretty much Freddie’s favorite person and is arguably one of the most respectful people towards him to this day, not appearing in as many documentaries or outing details about his personal life) But for this specific story we just want our boys together, so she may be coming across as a bit of a villain right now. That won’t be the case in the future, though there will also be a lot less Freddie and Mary in the long run. :) Btw if anyone knows the address or neighborhood Freddie and Roger lived in please let me know! I wanted to say Kensington but wasn’t sure. I’m not from England and I desperately wanted to write more details about the area Roger was walking around in but didn’t want to get facts wrong haha. (Though of course I know in reality at the time Freddie was dating Mary he was actually living with her and not Roger lol, buttttt this is what’s happening here)
> 
> PS: I’ve been needing to write these chapters on the notes in my phone and when I copy and paste them onto this site it gets rid of all my italics. So, it probably wouldn’t be life changing but I did intend on putting emphasis on certain words throughout the story, so I suppose you can decide which for yourselves. Mary was definitely one of those words hahaha.


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a confusing time between Freddie and Roger... but what happens between them now only makes things more complicated.

The long summer days had been feeling a bit less long lately, with Roger having let go and clearly shown Freddie a bit of his vulnerability, or at least he thought it had been clear. It had been almost a week since that never-ending handhold. God, this sounded like a kindergarten love. Maybe it had been a lot less extraordinary than he had been replaying it in his mind. But it was definitely  something . And it had definitely removed a weight or two from Roger’s chest. Granted, there were still quite a few on there. Weights which shortened his breath every time Freddie was near. Weights which filled his mind with thoughts of “what if?” What if Freddie really feels the same way? What if we just talk about it already? What if I actually use my words and just tell him exactly how I feel? 

Well, based on the way Freddie had been acting ever since the..  incident .. it was unlikely those conversations would come any time soon. Freddie had seemed cold lately, as if he was avoiding Roger completely. They’d had tea or coffee together on a couple of mornings, but Freddie would be flicking through a magazine with his mind somewhere else entirely. He seemed to always have somewhere to go, and it also seemed that Mary had been hanging around the flat even more than usual.

_That_ part was really starting to get under Roger’s skin. It was almost as if it was on purpose.. though of course he knew that probably wasn’t the case. They were just a normal, happy young couple. Either way, Roger wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to bite his tongue, when every Mary-related word spoken practically boiled his blood...

——

Roger had already gone to a band meeting early this morning (talking to Freddie about nothing other than work) and proceeded to work an entire shift at the market so it was safe to say he was knackered. He walked into the flat, tossing a small grocery bag to the side which contained nothing but a loaf of bread. That was pretty much all they could afford these days, anyway. Freddie was in the kitchen washing his dish and when Roger acknowledged him Freddie replied with a barely audible “hey.” 

The blonde was already pretty annoyed at this point, feeling tired and hungry and honestly a bit aggravated that Freddie hadn’t gone to check on him at the market at all. The least he could do was ask about how his day went, but it didn’t seem he felt very much like talking. 

Roger went to click on the television and he sat on the couch, not bothering to flick through the channels. He felt his jaw tense up and his mind wandered. The frustration of not being able to have a normal conversation with his best friend felt ridiculous and immature. He didn’t know why Freddie was acting this way towards him over something so silly. Of course, it wasn’t silly. It was terrifying. And to be honest, Roger hadn’t been acting all that mature either. If he had something to tell Freddie, why couldn’t he just tell him? The angel on his shoulder told him the reasons were obvious: he couldn’t risk losing their friendship or ruining the relationship that his friend already had and was very happy in, but the devil quickly pushed those thoughts aside. It had already been a week of this nonsense and it had to come to an end. Roger’s emotions took over.

“Fred.” Roger turned around to the kitchen, waiting for Freddie’s eyes to meet his. It was the first time he’d directly and meaningfully addressed him all week. 

Freddie set his bowl onto a towel to dry and walked closer to the living room, not fully himself. “Yeah?” 

“Can we just talk about this? Please?” Roger stood and he tried his hardest not to think about the gravity this conversation could have. 

There was silence for a few seconds, which felt more like a few minutes. So Roger spoke again.

“You’ve been avoiding me all week.” The younger man switched the TV back off and was now standing closer to Freddie. 

Freddie looked uncomfortable and for one of the only times Roger could remember, at a loss for words. He tried to avoid eye contact and he looked like he had the urge to leave, any way possible to avoid this conversation. He was grabbing some of his things off the counter, partly to seem busy and partly to do something with his nervous energy. He finally stopped fighting the urge to look into Roger’s eyes. 

“Roger, look, I’m-“ Freddie subconsciously moved back a bit every time Roger moved in closer. “I’m with Mary. I don’t know what you’re feeling- I don’t know if that’s even a thing but I just- you’ve been giving me these weird looks ever since that party and I’m not-“ 

All of Roger’s bashfulness and nervousness around Freddie seemed to be gone in this moment, maybe it was from the long day, or the high emotions, or who knows- but he was going to take advantage of it. “I know that you’re with Mary, ok? And I’m not asking anything of you. I like you. I really really like you, Freddie and I know that’s crazy I just... I need you to just be aware of that and yell at me if you want or tell me whatever you want but I just need this to be out there because it’s been eating me alive.” 

Roger felt almost as shocked at his own words as Freddie looked. His protruding teeth peeking from the top of his parted lips. His breathing seemed amped up and it looked as though his mind was contemplating a million ways to respond. Roger couldn’t tell if he was reacting negatively or positively. 

It almost looked as though Freddie was going to cry, or explode, or like he was filled with some sort of guilty regret. Roger was studying his dark eyes which slowly traveled down to his lips. Freddie suddenly put the random pocket mirror he had picked up back onto the counter and he put his hand around Roger’s waist instead. He leaned in reluctantly, backed away looking curiously into Roger’s eyes, and leaned back in, staying this time. Freddie’s soft lips pressed against Roger’s partly opened mouth, which hadn’t been expecting this at all. After a second they both sunk into it, naturally, and shivers travelled down both spines, though neither admitted it. It was beautiful. It was quick. Far too quick, Roger thought as Freddie pulled away.

He smiled slightly, expecting some sort of a conversation about what had just occurred, but before he could even look at Freddie his face was turned and he was scrambling around the kitchen once again.

“God damn it.” Freddie muttered under his breath with an air of annoyance, as if what had just happened was a complete inconvenience. It was disappointing and hurtful to say the least.

Roger scrunched his eyebrows and tried to touch Freddie’s shoulder, “where are you-“ 

Freddie headed closer to the door. “I’m- I’m supposed to be meeting Mary, look, I’m sorry I did that please don’t say anything.” 

Roger said nothing, watching Freddie’s back as he opened the door. He could feel the tears well up immediately.

Apparently Freddie had feelings, or  some sort of a feeling, but he clearly regretted them. That kiss meant nothing for him and everything for Roger. He felt so unwanted and unnecessary in that moment and the only place he could think of going was the liquor cabinet.

Roger opened a big bottle of red wine and drank, no need for a glass. He plopped down on the couch once again, warm tears streaming down his cheeks and he wondered how he could ever be so stupid. So stupid to love him, and so stupid to tell him. It seemed as though this platonic, uncomplicated friendship was long gone. Roger threw his head back over the side of the couch, looking at the chipped paint on the ceiling as his wavy hair hung over the edge. His life felt over. Well, if that was the case, he might as well drink himself into a coma. He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, depressing chapter and not the most fulfilling, I’m sorry! It’s a kind of awkward but necessary part of the story I had to add in first, and I wanted to make my next idea into its whole own chapter because I absolutely love it and it will continue on from the same scene. I love it so much that I want to write it now, but I’m falling asleep so I’d rather just try to get it done tomorrow when I can really concentrate on it! I’m adding some darker tags to the story because even though it’s not seriously suicidal, I don’t want sad, unworthy, “drinking to a coma” Roger to trigger anyone. Things will get better I promise and though emotions will of course be involved throughout this story, I’m hoping to make them more consistently positive than negative in the long run. Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate any feedback!!!


	5. Aura Resurrects Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Roger drinks his sorrows away, the night grows blacker and his embarrassment deeper. It’s not until after midnight when Freddie returns with Mary on his arm, and what happens next is something no one could predict.

Roger pursed his lips together, wine stained and pressed against the top of the mostly empty bottle. His blue eyes still looked a bit puffy, though he hadn’t been crying for over an hour. He couldn’t even remember how long it had been since Freddie left “to meet Mary”, though he figured he wouldn’t be coming back for a while. Maybe not even for a few days. 

It was just so embarrassing. Basically confessing an attraction to someone and having them walk out and leave you minutes later. Sure Freddie kissed him first, which was amazing by the way, but Roger didn’t feel he really meant it. It felt like he was trying to be nice or something. He had obviously regretted it anyway.

Every time these thoughts and memories swirled around Roger’s brain, he took another sip. Sometimes three sips. He had to numb this, try to forget it and move on from it and pretend it was all just a dream. He even tried to think of the parts of Freddie he didn’t like, though there weren’t many. Maybe that would cause him to fall out of love and this whole stupid thing could be in the past. 

He genuinely did try for a while, playing with an unlit cigarette for some reason, but every negative trait he could think of actually made him smile. His whiny voice every time he didn’t get his way, his hardheadedness, especially when it came to musical decisions, his messy hair in the mornings, how secretive he was about certain personal things... these were actually the parts of Freddie that Roger loved. Sure, he was a big baby sometimes. He could be fussy and rude, and he changed his mind at the drop of a hat. He was bored so easily and he hated being told what he could and couldn’t do. But that was just Freddie. So Freddie. Everyone just accepted it and no one could stay angry at him for long. He spoke his mind always, and that was something Roger envied. And his messy hair in the morning, jeez.. he never looked better than in those vulnerable moments. Wearing nothing but boxers, his curly black hair sticking up six inches from the top of his head. Fuck. There was nothing negative about Freddie. Maybe this was just his own mind wanting something it couldn’t have, but the more he thought about it, there really wasn’t one thing Roger would change about his best friend. God, he hoped they were still best friends. 

With that, Roger took one last swig and blew into the top of the now empty bottle, making a loud hollow noise. What a great night this had turned out to be, huh? So much for honesty.

The 24 year old stumbled from the couch, surprising himself at how much the wine had gone to his head, and he went through some of the records which were already out on a little table by their record player. He had been really into The Who lately, so he threw on their latest record, Who’s Next and was too drunk to decide exactly where the needle would land. 

Of course it stopped right on Behind Blue Eyes, how fitting. Roger chuckled a little to himself, though he immediately began singing along to this track which seemed very relatable at the moment. He no longer felt sad enough to cry, just good and drunk, as he belted out the lyrics as though it wasn’t nearly midnight and there weren’t neighbors attached to either side of the flat. 

“..but my dreeeEAAms they aren’t as emptyyy..” His vocals were unusually pitchy as he knelt down into a kitchen cabinet, holding onto the counter to keep his balance as he reached deeper into their lower liquor cabinet. 

“..as my conscience seeeeeeeeeems- fuck!” Roger bumped his head on the way back up, a lovely smaller bottle of champagne in his hand which seemed to be the last thing left in the cupboard. He opened it, nonetheless. 

He laughed a little as he reached into a higher cabinet for a champagne glass... as if he hadn’t just drank an entire bottle of wine without a glass. Maybe champagne called for a fancier atmosphere, or maybe he just wanted to watch the bubbles slowly dissolve in the glass. It was probably the latter. 

As Roger poured a sizable amount into the glass, watching the bubbles overflow but not really caring, he heard voices outside the door as the knob turned and opened. 

The flat was set up so that you could still see the front door from anywhere in the kitchen, so he didn’t bother moving. He heard the giggles of Freddie and Mary before he saw them, and he honestly didn’t know quite how to feel. He had been pretty numb from the alcohol at this point, and for the first time in forever his heart didn’t even skip a beat as he watched them walk through the door, still partly watching his champagne glass. 

“Hey Fred.” The blonde looked up momentarily and Freddie acknowledged him with a smile, singing along a line to Won’t Get Fooled Again, which was now playing through the speakers. It was clear that the dark haired man wasn’t sober either. 

Mary closed the door and looked towards Roger, “Hi! Looks like you’ve been having a good time.” She smiled. 

Roger shot her an expressionless look and said nothing. Despite his own tipsiness, Freddie seemed a bit thrown off and annoyed by this, though he didn’t speak. 

Instead he wrapped his arms around Mary’s waist, still standing by the door, pressing his forehead to hers. “Love you, darling.” He pressed a quick and gentle kiss to her lips. 

Mary smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” Freddie opened the door up for her again and softly squeezed her ass as she began to turn around. Before leaving, she called into the kitchen once more. “See you tomorrow, Roger.” 

“I hope not.” Roger spoke under his breath but was clearly understood. Freddie gave Mary an apologetic look and a kissy face as he closed the door behind her. 

“You know if she’s just gonna come in here to say goodbye, you could do that outside.” Roger was out of his own mind and couldn’t even sense his own rudeness. Though if he could, he’d definitely regret it. 

Freddie looked confused and hurt, and though he hadn’t been the one confessing feelings to Roger, this whole situation had honestly been fucking him up as well. 

“Yeah well if you keep treating my girlfriend like absolute shit you can sleep outside.” Freddie walked towards Roger angrily. “What’s the fucking issue mate?” 

“You know what the issue is, Freddie.” Roger took a sip of his champagne. “I love you.” Those three words were something that could even sober Roger up, and he immediately regretted them as they came out of his mouth. There was nothing he could do to change them. 

Freddie stood speechless for a while, almost looking as though he was softening up, but still very frustrated and guarded. He finally sighed as he covered his eyes, head hung low. “If you loved me you wouldn’t treat someone I love like that.” 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t.” Roger went over to the record which had now ended and removed the needle, not wanting to deal with it. 

“Then stop!” It seemed as though the “I love you” was momentarily forgotten, despite how huge it was. There was too much anger and alcohol involved. 

“Or you can stop. You’re playing with me Freddie! You know what you’re doing!” Roger felt himself being argumentative, but was also glad that these true feelings were revealing themselves. 

Freddie rolled his eyes and his voice was raised. “God fucking damn it, get over it! It was a kiss, okay? I don’t understand why a stupid game made you change like this.” 

Roger felt as though he could cry, but he laughed instead as he walked closer to Freddie, staying calm. “It wasn’t over a stupid fucking  _ game _ . Do you not remember what you said to me? Maybe you should really cut down on your drinking.” 

“Yeah, you’re one to talk. That’s  my champagne, by the way.” Freddie huffed.

“What is it you think I said?” 

The blonde man shook his head in disbelief. “You called me a  tease . You called me cute, does that ring a bell?! And I also think it was you who ignored me all week, and just a matter of hours ago, put your tongue in my mouth. If you want to be in denial all your life just let me know so I can stop investing my energy in you.” Roger stopped his urge to smile as he knew he was right. 

Freddie looked as though his head could explode. He had clearly been seeing things from a different side. “You’ve been playing with me Roger! We were friends, ok, we were supposed to be best friends and you fucked it all up! Ever since that fucking party that we never should have had you’ve been different with me. You look at me differently and it’s confusing and I’m in a relationship! I’m not like you. I have someone who I love, already. This can’t work. We could never work and you know that. And now you’re treating her like shit and you’re mad at me whenever I’m not giving you 100% of my attention and that’s not okay. I’m not yours and I never will be.” 

Roger didn’t know what to say. Freddie seemed very set on his opinions and there wasn’t much he could think of to change that. 

“So what are you saying? Since I’m so  different from you- what does that mean?” 

Freddie shrugged, looking emotional but too afraid to express it. “I don’t know. I don’t know how this can work anymore.” 

“How  what can work?” Roger squinted.

“Us. Living together, being so close like this. I don’t know.” It almost sounded as though Freddie’s voice broke on the last word, but he turned so quickly that he couldn’t be sure. “I gotta go.” 

Roger watched the door close yet again and he immediately fell to the floor, his back against the tiny island in the center of their kitchen. He let out an unnatural sounding wail as he held his head in his hands.

—— 

The second the door closed behind him, Freddie made an ugly sniffling sound and hoped that no one could hear him. He tried to wipe his tears before they fell but they were coming too quickly. Of course if was raining now, hard, just his luck. He didn’t really care. The raindrops mixed with his tears and Freddie pushed a bit of his wet hair up and out of his face as he continued walking to nowhere in particular. 

It wasn’t long before he regretted everything. Every single thing. He would be stupid to say that he didn’t love Roger back, maybe just as friends or maybe more, but did that even matter? He loved him and he couldn’t leave every time they had an issue. He also couldn’t walk away from his own feelings every time they scared him. After being bullied in school and being called ‘queer’ by friends his whole life, he was just frustrated. It’s been that way his whole life and he was finally in a great relationship with a girl he truly loved, and he couldn’t let Roger ruin that. God, he wanted him to though. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the kisses either. Their flirty exchanges and the way Roger’s laugh made him light up inside. Maybe subconsciously that’s why he does nothing but crack jokes every time he’s around him. Or at least before everything got all weird. He felt wrong for feeling this way. He felt bad for Mary. He felt disappointing. He also felt an indescribable urge to walk back into that flat and embrace his friend... and once Freddie had an idea it was hard to change it. It hadn’t been more than five minutes, though he was already drenched, when Freddie turned back around and walked towards the flat. His walking turned to a jog, and then to a full blown run.

——

Freddie tried his hardest to wipe away all of his tears as he ran up the stairs. He was sorry, but he didn’t want to look like a complete wimp. He eagerly reached and opened the unlocked door, and when he stepped inside and saw Roger practically in a ball on the floor, he stood motionless for a second. Taking in his rush of emotions and trying to will the fresh tears away, though it didn’t work. 

Roger was reduced to a small child, as he looked up at Freddie, blonde hairs in his face and his devastatingly blue eyes leaking. 

“Come here.” Freddie sobbed gently as he lifted Roger and sat down beside him on the floor. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Freddie wiped away Roger’s tears, wishing he could take away his pain. He knew he must’ve been in denial because he had never felt so emotionally strong about a friend before. He just wanted to hold him forever. 

As Roger finally looked into Freddie’s sad eyes, his lip quivered even more, unable to see Freddie looking so miserable. He was quite shocked.

Though not as shocked as when Freddie’s hands gently slid from underneath Roger’s eyes, into his hair and down the sides of his neck. He held his jawline in his hands and pulled their heads together, sinking into Roger passionately. It was real this time. It wasn’t a game and it wasn’t a mistake. Roger put his hands in Freddie’s dripping locks, sitting up higher as he pushed his tongue into the older man’s mouth. The sigh that came from Freddie made Roger shiver and he never wanted this to end. 

As a minute went by, the tears had stopped streaming and the only emotion felt inside was eagerness. The men grabbed onto each other and bit each other’s lips as though they’d been waiting for this moment all their lives. It was magical. 

When they finally released for air, Freddie examined Roger’s face fondly, smirking. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! So if you’re familiar with the Flash Gordon soundtrack you’d know there’s a beautiful song with Freddie’s falsettos called The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash), and so that’s kinda the reason for this title which I found more interesting than just naming it “The Kiss”. I also did feel like after the rollercoaster they were on, the glorious emotional kiss was a sort of resurrection- a kickstart to their friendship again and romantic relationship, and definitely brought happiness to them both. So with the “I love you” thing, I was debating if it felt crazy or too soon, in chapter 5, only 2-3 weeks after their first kiss at the party, but to be honest they’ve been living together for a couple of years and they’ve known each other for around four years. These feelings have clearly been there and grown since the beginning. That doesn’t mean that it was so intense and so realized this whole time, but I do think it’s possible to discover feelings that have been there for a long time, even if it seems sudden. In this case, I think both Freddie and Roger subconsciously knew that they loved each other as more than friends far before the spin the bottle moment. Anyway! Leave your feedback as always and let me know what you’d like to see next! I do have a rough outline of some other things I’d like to see happen in this story but it’s super flexible. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the whole “spin the bottle” thing has been done a thousand times already and I’ve probably read it in other Froger fics and been inspired so I’m sorry if this seemed boring or overdone but I’m hoping to write a lot more to this story! My attention span isn’t the best so not sure how long I’ll continue this story but so far I’m enjoying it! I also don’t really have many plans for it yet so I can’t say where it’s going to go... definitely some mature themes at some point bc I’m a sucker for smut :) so I’ve rated this mature for now, but I’ll warn you when that happens. Thanks so much for reading and pls lmk if you have anything to say about it !


End file.
